


Un acte charitable

by Yminga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yminga/pseuds/Yminga
Summary: Une étude en Sherlock, ou comment John a réalisé qu'un sociopathe amoureux est extrêmement imprévisible, sans doute dangereux et indubitablement sublime.





	Un acte charitable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Act of Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555316) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



> Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! La merveilleuse Wordstrings m'avait donné, il y a quelques années de cela, l'autorisation de traduire son oeuvre "The Paradox Series" en français. J'avais alors publié un premier chapitre sur fanfiction.net. Dans une tentative de regrouper les travaux que j'ai publiés sur différents sites et profils, je le republie ici. 
> 
> Si vous êtes en mesure de le faire, je vous invite bien évidemment à aller lire l'oeuvre originale (le lien est juste au dessus de cette note), car malgré tous mes efforts j'ai perdu une partie de ce qui fait sa particularité et son charme lors de la traduction. Si toutefois cette traduction vous est utile, j'en suis absolument ravie !

Sherlock réfléchit.

C'est un petit problème sordide concernant un mari manquant qui ne souhaite pas être retrouvé, une demande postée sur son site web qui ne vaut même pas le prix d'un patch de nicotine. Ne vaut pas les kilooctets envoyés à La Science de la Déduction, à vrai dire. Alors il fixe le plafond plutôt graveleux, déduisant d'autres choses. L'oreiller damassé à l'odeur de moisi est arrangé à un angle parfait sous sa chevelure brune, équilibré comme une montre suisse, pas la sorte d'équilibre que l'on gâche en se levant. Son téléphone est à l'autre bout de la pièce, après tout, et sa cliente n'appréciera pas les nouvelles. Sa cliente, avec sa façon moderne de n'écrire que « nt » pour nuit et le désespoir fou, complètement fou, absolument insensé qui la fait signer sa correspondance par « bisous ». Elle est déjà suffisamment déséquilibrée. Laissons sa cliente être heureuse pendant vingt minutes de plus environ. Ou laissons la se ronger les sangs, plutôt, un peu plus longtemps, avant que tout ne soit réduit en cendres. Ca ne peut pas lui faire de mal, c'est peut-être même un acte charitable.

_Non, certainement pas_ , pense Sherlock, aussi vicieusement peu indulgent envers lui-même qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce serait possible, si l'habitude en était soigneusement entretenue, de ressentir de l'indulgence pour d'autres personnes. Beaucoup de gens le font, et même un sociopathe pourrait y arriver. Mais il est impossible de se regarder avec indulgence lorsque l'on est simplement trop paresseux pour se lever.

Et la vue est plutôt intéressante d'ici. Un nombre choquant de détails à parcourir. Par exemple, il y a une tache juste au-dessus de lui dans le plâtre craquelé du vieil appartement, à peine visible. Une éclaboussure de champagne, si l'on en juge la diffusion. Ca ne pourrait être rien d'autre. Vieille de vingt ans au moins, selon les apparences. Et d'après les pistes miniatures, les égratignures et éraflures couvrant le sol, toutes ces petites traces que laissent hommes et femmes sans savoir qu'ils laissent tomber des miettes de pain dans une forêt, sans parler des échancrures du tapis, qui font savoir à Sherlock où précisément étaient les meubles vingt ans auparavant, lorsque la bouteille a été ouverte…oui, c'était un toast porté à la suite d'un mariage.

Soit ça, soit la célébration d'un anniversaire de mariage. Il ne peut pas être complètement sûr, n'est-ce pas, pas avec la quantité limitée d'information qu'il a sous la main.

Lorsque les bouts de ses doigts se touchent à peine et ses yeux sont fermés exactement comme ça, il est difficile de ne pas laisser le toast de mariage d'il y a longtemps s'infiltrer dans la présente affaire extra-maritale. Il voit des motifs dans tout, même dans des choses qui n'ont rien à voir entre elles, n'a jamais été capable de s'en empêcher à vrai dire, et soudainement il désire assez violemment d'autres produits chimiques que de la nicotine. Il est complètement sobre en ce moment, il n'a même pas bu de café ce matin. John en a bu par contre, avec une éclaboussure de crème et seulement la moitié d'une cuillère à café de sucre, ce qui veut dire que John a l'habitude de boire son café noir mais le boit maintenant avec autant de crème et de sucre qu'il peut le supporter simplement parce qu'il est vivant et à Londres où l'un peut se permettre de prendre de la crème et du sucre. Il arrêtera dans la semaine, pense Sherlock, et à ce moment-là Sherlock lui dira pourquoi.

_« Tu as pris ton café noir ce matin._

_\- Ah. Effectivement. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère ne m'a pas encore remplacé par un cyborg, tu es en sécurité._

_\- Non, tu es en sécurité. Ou plutôt tu ne l'es pas, ce qui est beaucoup plus intéressant pour toi. Tu es continuellement en présence de choses dangereuses._

_\- Quoi, des choses comme toi, veux-tu dire ?_

_\- Oui, précisément. Et c'est pourquoi tu prends ton café noir. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu te sens tout à fait comme chez toi._

_\- Le café ?_

_\- Moi. »_

_Non, il ne dira pas ça, réfléchit Sherlock._

_« Oui, précisément. Et c'est pourquoi tu prends ton café noir. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu te sens tout à fait comme chez toi._

_\- Le café ?_

_\- Tu as sans doute remarqué que l'homme qui nous tirait dessus la nuit dernière t'a fait te sentir plus en forme que jamais. »_

Il y a un peu trop pensé, pour le moment. Il pense suffisamment à John Watson de façon accidentelle sans en plus délibérément s'appesantir sur le pauvre homme.

Inspirant longuement par le nez, Sherlock est déterminé à oser une expérience. Il est en parfaite santé. Il est éveillé, conscient, tout à fait vif. Son esprit est, juste à cet instant, entièrement libre de tout stimulus artificiel. Alors lançons-nous, décide Sherlock, dans un petit test. Le seul test important, à vrai dire. Celui dont tout dépend.

Le premier test de cette sorte en cinq ans, et l'un qu'il est terrifiant ne serait-ce que d'envisager. Mais c'est un diagnostique qui nécessite de serrer les dents et de le faire de façon régulière, et il tient la vie à la gorge plutôt fermement en ce moment, donc il pourrait même réussir pour la première fois.

La question à se poser est très simple.

Est-ce que cela va mieux que cela n'allait auparavant ?

Il cesse de réfléchir, délibérément. Il essaie de ne se concentrer sur rien. Le néant. La paix intérieure, calme, certaine. Elle doit être là, elle a juste été cachée tout ce temps. Mais il est plus âgé maintenant, dans la trentaine, et il a une carrière, et il est sobre pour une fois. Il s'est finalement rattrapé. Juste pour un instant, qu'il n'y ait rien, pense-t-il.

Et il n'y eut rien.

Pendant exactement trois secondes, il n'y eut rien du tout.

_Dieu avait tout confondu, n'est-ce pas, toutes les choses dans le monde, toutes les choses inutiles, mesquines, poussiéreuses, oubliées, que personne ne voit et dont personne ne se soucie, c'est une imposture n'est-ce pas, la façon dont il y a tellement de choses particulières avec leurs odeurs et textures particulières, et la moitié d'entre elles déformée et craquelée, et vert et sarcelle étant des couleurs si différentes et qu'il y ait des milliers de sortes de bleu au minimum, je vous demande si on a besoin de tous ces bleus, et Dieu n'existe probablement pas de toute façon, mais s'Il existait ça serait une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas, de laisser quelqu'un ici seul qui peut voir tout ça à la fois et sait que rose n'a pas le même goût que vermillon d'une certaine façon, cette fille près de l'escalateur du métro plus tôt par exemple avec des bottes aigue-marine qui n'allaient avec strictement rien du reste de sa tenue et ça signifiait qu'elle voulait désespérément qu'on la regarde, et elle a très certainement été un cadre dans l'industrie musicale, et oui, son petit-ami vient de déménager, parce qu'elle porte des bottes aigue-marine et du fond de teint sous ses yeux et une odeur qui ne lui correspond pas du tout mais qui est nouvelle, mais sois sans crainte, l'une de ses amies lui dira dès cette après-midi que le jasmin la fait sentir comme un foutu enterrement, mais comment peut-on lui obéir, comment peut-on la regarder, comment quiconque peut-il être vu, avec tant de foutues choses emplissant le monde et pas la moindre chance d'effacer aucune d'entre elles au rythme auquel ces millions de millions de milliards de personnes-fourmis inutiles en fabriquent de nouvelles, et toutes ces personnes trop stupides pour qu'aucune des nouvelles choses n'aient un quelconque intérêt, ou même ne soient fondamentalement différentes à vrai dire, eh bien, nous devrions tout réduire en cendres, tout mérite franchement tellement d'être incinéré, nous devrions trouver une allumette et laisser tout tremper dans du gasoil et-_

Sherlock émerge dans un sursaut et un bref halètement.

Et ça ne va absolument pas mieux que ça n'allait auparavant.

Il y a un nœud dans son estomac comme un poing compact. Il tremble un tant soit peu, et c'est ridicule. Détestable. Alors il se dit immédiatement qu'il savait que ça ne s'était pas arrangé, mais que c'est le devoir d'un homme de faire face à la réalité et d'en déterminer le pire, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il tremble juste maintenant sous sa pâle enveloppe extérieure. Parce que c'était effectivement vraiment terrible, et qu'il y a fait face, et qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer. Et si Sherlock était capable de ressentir de l'indulgence envers lui-même, ce mensonge aurait même pu marcher.

_Ce n'était absolument pas ça_ , pense-t-il sauvagement.  _C'est l'espoir qui t'a fait trembler. Tu espérais que c'était parti, que tu pouvais t'éteindre comme tous les autres. L'espoir t'a plongé dans cette galère._

Il fait remonter le bout de ses doigts vers ses paupières. Il va s'en extirper, il va aimer la singularité des choses de ce monde. Il va trouver une particularité, et il va voir ses détails, et il va surfer sur eux comme un Californien surfe sur une vague. Ils vont l'emmener vers une déduction faite à partir de souvenirs. C'est ce à quoi il sert, et personne n'utilise un parapluie pour scier du bois de construction ou une ampoule pour changer un pneu crevé ou une tomate pour frotter le carrelage de la cuisine.

Personne n'utilise le monstre comme archétype d'un esprit paisible.

Les monstres sont faits pour les conclusions, conclut-il.

_Prenons le pull de John, par exemple. Celui avec une couleur proche de flocons d'avoine. Harry lui a donné avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Afghanistan. Jusque là c'est évident – ses pantalons sont de bonne qualité mais pas de marque, ses chaussures complètement ennuyeuses, cette veste noire avec des parties en cuir est plutôt plus classe, mais il se l'est achetée à lui-même quand il est revenu à Londres dans une bonne boutique de seconde-main, la veste est de la saison dernière et presque neuve mais appartenait auparavant à un homme qui fumait des Marlboro. John ne fume pas de Marlboro et il n'a pas d'argent, alors il a acheté une veste à peine usée pour beaucoup moins que son prix d'origine, mais c'est un tout autre genre de vêtement que le pull, qui était beaucoup plus cher lorsqu'il était neuf mais est sorti d'un lieu de stockage juste avant qu'une souche de mousse ne la trouve, l'odeur l'indique. Donc : il date d'avant la guerre, n'est pas exactement à son goût, était cher et lui va parfaitement en taille. Aucune petite amie dans son bon sens ne lui achèterait une telle chose, pas si elle l'appréciait et n'était pas complètement aveugle, il serait tellement mieux dans un cachemire bleu ou un col en v gris tourterelle, le pull est chaleureux et réconfortant et familial, un vêtement que l'on porte pour avoir chaud, pas pour être attirant. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas attirant, mais c'est l'idée. Et sans la couleur des flocons d'avoine et l'odeur des Marlboro, qui n'ont strictement rien à voir avec toi, tu n'aurais jamais compris ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il y a des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, réalise-t-il.

Sherlock se demande, alors que la porte s'ouvre et que John entre, qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il a envie de presser cet homme contre un mur. Il y a une raison à tout. Il y a une raison, réfléchit-il, qui fait que t'étant presque lancé dans une crise psychique ridicule, tu aies tissé un chemin de logique à partir d'un pull pour t'en sortir. Ca n'avait probablement rien à voir avec le fait que c'était le pull de John, spécifiquement.

Un pull est chaud et sécurisant, et le simple fait qu'il soit un sociopathe ne signifie pas qu'il échappe à tout ce que les humains perçoivent comme réconfortant, symboliquement parlant.

« Hey, dit John, quoi de neuf ?

\- Envoie un texto pour moi, veux-tu ? »

John soupire. Il soupire parce que c'est la meilleure façon de cacher un sourire en compagnie de Sherlock. John est un militaire. Il est de ce fait fort et doué et déterminé, mais il prend un certain plaisir à recevoir des ordres. Il retire une satisfaction très éloquemment réjouie du fait qu'on lui dise, par exemple, « Vérifie s'il a des armes sur lui, John, nous n'avons pas toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ? ». Et à plus petite échelle, bien qu'il soit extérieurement agacé, il apprécie être le secrétaire personnel de Sherlock. Pas lorsque Sherlock lui demande poliment, parce que bien sûr il a testé cette théorie dès qu'elle lui est venue à l'esprit, mais uniquement lorsque Sherlock aboie des ordres.

Cela fascine Sherlock comme rien d'autre ne le peut. Et comme absolument tout concernant John le fascine.

« Et si on disait que je t'apporte simplement ton portable, et que tu envois le message par toi-même ? Je pense que tu ferais un plutôt bon travail. »

John est désormais assis près des pieds nus de Sherlock, les ayant repoussés vers les autres coussins dépareillés. Il n'y a maintenant aucune chance, aussi agréable que cela serait, pour que Sherlock l'envoie vers le manteau de cheminée, où le crâne a retrouvé sa place, afin qu'il trouve le portable de Sherlock.

« Dieu, que c'est fastidieux. Je n'ai pas le temps que tu fasses l'aller-retour de la pièce. Utilise le tien. Voilà le numéro, je l'ai noté. Ecris cela exactement : 'la disparition du mari a été reliée à une paire de tickets internationaux pour les Bermudes et au congé-maladie de l'assistante censée vous laisser savoir qu'il a été envoyé à une conférence.' Oh, et si tu le souhaites, ajoute 'Condoléances'.

\- Si  _je_  le souhaite ?

\- Elles ne viendraient certainement pas de moi.

\- Je crois que tu penses que j'ai un Blackberry. Ceci est un téléphone portable.

\- Commence donc, je le répéterai si tu en as envie. »

Mais John commence à s'habituer à ce rituel et n'a pas besoin que le message soit répété. Il le rentre, l'envoie, puis regarde Sherlock comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une façon très élaborée et étrange de se serrer la main. Et c'est le cas, dans un sens.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demande alors John, les cercles sous ses yeux changeant de forme par compassion. « A quoi pensais-tu quand je suis rentré ? On aurait dit que tu avais vu un fantôme. »

Sherlock laisse échapper un soufflement d'air moqueur, un son étrangement aigu malgré sa profondeur.

« Tu confonds tout, John, tu confonds tout. Toujours tout. Sois exact. Tu veux dire que je  _ressemble_  à un fantôme.  _Tu_  es celui qui  _voit_  le fantôme. »

C'est juste, donc John penche la tête et dit d'une voix traînante :

« D'accord. En tout cas, tu es un peu pâle.

\- Je vis à Londres et je n'ai jamais envahi…quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire. Bien sûr que je suis pâle.

\- Jamais rien envahi ? De toute ta vie? Je trouve ça difficile à croire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais essayer. Un jour. Je veux dire, c'est rafraîchissant – pst. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

John est à nouveau en train de le taquiner. Mais Sherlock ferme tout de même les yeux, parce qu'il peut s'imaginer envahissant quelque chose à cet instant même, peut se voir s'introduisant directement dans l'esprit du Docteur John Watson et sur chacune de ses cellules – non, chaque neurone, puis cellule par cellule, et enfin atome par atome, en sautant les molécules car ça serait redondant – écrivant son propre nom sur le cerveau de John. Il ne serait capable de penser qu'à Sherlock. Tout le temps. Et au bout du compte, pense Sherlock, ne suis-je pas la chose la plus intéressante dont il pourrait se préoccuper ? Ne suis-je pas unique ? Est-ce que je ne brûle pas tellement plus lumineusement que les autres que c'est comme d'être attaché à un poteau avec des fagots enflammés à mes pieds que de ne serait-ce que me réveiller chaque matin ? John pourrait-il jamais, s'il cherchait, trouver une plus belle obsession ? Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal, ça pourrait même être un acte charitable.

_Non. Ca ne serait pas. Charitable_ , Sherlock pense dans une colère presque bestiale envers lui-même.

« D'accord. Tu vas…me parler de ce qui te préoccupe, dans ce cas? » Se demande John à voix haute, suivant son mode de pensée errant, si direct mais impossible à prévoir.

Et soudainement Sherlock sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire. Tout s'enclenche dans son esprit. C'était un problème, et il ne l'a même pas vu – un problème à cinq patchs, peut-être, mais c'est fini désormais, il l'a résolu, et il se rassoit très rapidement, ramenant ses jambes de derrière John et posant ses pieds au sol. Ils devraient passer l'aspirateur, pense-t-il.  _Chat, saleté, miette de chips, bière séchée –_

« Tu dois partir d'ici, » Sherlock lui dit très sérieusement.

« Je… » La voix de John s'estompe. « Est-ce que tu as un rendez-vous avec un ennemi juré ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, idiot fini, » et Sherlock se moque même de savoir si c'est vexant, même s'il y a des chances que John était en train de plaisanter, il se moque toujours de savoir si c'est vexant. C'est la vérité après tout. Il se rapproche de John :

« Pars maintenant. Immédiatement.

\- Non, » dit John, agacé.

Ah.

Donc il y a des ordres auxquels il n'obéira pas sans argument.

« Mais tu le dois, » dit Sherlock, plus convaincant cette fois.

« Pourquoi ? »

Et que répondre à cela…c'est une vaste question.

Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité ? Oui, ça serait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes les complexités hideuses des mensonges seraient évitées, et le mensonge est une chose inventée pour ne pas blesser les sentiments des autres, et Sherlock n'a aucune pitié envers ses propres sentiments, sans parler de ceux des foutus  _autres_ , et donc la vérité. La cruauté est plus rapide que la gentillesse. Plus efficace.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, » Sherlock dit doucement, avec un demi-sourire flottant sur son visage.

John s'éclaircit la gorge. « Euh, non. Tu n'es comme personne. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être contagieux. »

Et cela suffit, à vrai dire.

_Et si_ j'étais _contagieux_  ?

« Bien. Non, bien. Je vais – Dieu, pourquoi devrais-je – Je ne suis pas comme toi. Ces choses que je t'ordonne de faire….il y en a d'autres. Que je…Je pense à ces choses. J'aimerais te les dire. Je ne le ferai pas, pourtant."

John n'halète pas, rien de tel. Il ne bouge même pas. Mais il prend une petite inspiration rapide. Pas une inspiration normale. Il ne part pas, par contre. À la place, cet homme stupide et têtu se rapproche de lui en un mouvement souple, si proche que Sherlock peut voir les cils pâles sur sa paupière inférieure, alors même qu'ils sont le plus souvent cachés par les ombres. Il les aime de la façon dont un homme aimerait une chose tendre, sans défense, adorable.

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun… » John s'éclaircit la gorge, essaie encore. « Je te l'ai dit. Il y a quelques semaines. Eh bien. Il n'y aucun problème.

\- Si, il y en a un, » Sherlock murmure de désespoir.

Parce qu'il tient une liste. Une liste mentale bien ordonnée des choses sans-problèmes et des choses avec-problèmes. Voilà une version très, très abrégée de la première liste, des choses qui ne posent très certainement aucun problème :

_Embrasse-moi. Maintenant._

_Enlève ce pull, il est terrible, et de toute façon plus tard je l'utiliserai comme oreiller._

_Parle-moi de chaque amant que tu n'aies jamais eu. Je veux les amoindrir dans ton esprit._

_Presse ta bouche contre chaque centimètre de ma peau. Elle est plutôt sensible, mais j'ai d'immenses réserves de self-control._

_Mets-toi à genoux._

_Parle-moi de la dernière fois que tu t'es mis à genoux, ce n'était pas dans l'armée, c'était à Londres. Je sais ces choses._

_Dis mon nom, mais avec le souffle court, très court, avec tes poings tordant les draps de mon lit. Dis Sherlock. Dis-le à nouveau. Au moins je sais que tu n'as jamais dit ce nom de cette façon avant aujourd'hui._

_Demande-moi si j'ai déjà fait une étude scientifique de l'effet des relations sexuelles sur le corps humain. Demande-moi si j'ai répété l'expérience après avoir découvert la sodomie._

_Ne me quitte jamais. Pas même lorsque je te le demande._

Mais il y a une autre liste. Et Sherlock sait que rien sur cette liste ne pose « aucun problème ». C'est entièrement terrible, à vrai dire. Il n'a jamais voulu éviter de blesser quiconque dans sa vie, et c'est une nouvelle sensation, ce sentiment de  _gentillesse_ , peut-être même  _d'empathie_ , c'est ce qui le déchire en deux, et il est construit de telle sorte qu'il ressent chaque point de couture qui s'entrouvre. Mais il veut douloureusement épargner cette seconde liste à John. La liste à problème. Elle est laide, mais il y pense, ne peut s'empêcher de s'y attarder, et c'est si difficile de savoir quelles sont les parties les plus discutables de la première liste et quels sont les aspects les plus pardonnables de la seconde. Celle pour laquelle il veut que John le quitte.

_Dis-moi que tu n'aimeras jamais quelqu'un d'autre que moi, maintenant que tu m'as rencontré._

_Laisse-moi t'emmener dans une gare que je connais à Liverpool. Elle passe sous terre, et nous nous tiendrons sur les rails avec le train nous fonçant dessus, et à la dernière seconde nous nous arracherons violemment l'un à l'autre et nous jetterons nos corps contre les murs en face et le train nous dépassera, nous ne serons pas blessés. Je te le promets. Je l'ai déjà fait._

_Regarde-moi diriger un flingue vers ma tête avec seulement une balle dans le barillet et appuyer sur la gâchette. Je m'en sortirai probablement, et je verrai ton visage quand je m'en sortirai indemne, ce beau doux fatigué visage qu'est le tien, témoin de ma survie. Ça sera comme si tu m'aimes. Même si ce n'est pas encore tout à fait le cas._

_Puisque je ne veux jamais t'oublier, prends ce couteau et trace une longue entaille superficielle le long de l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je me moque que ça fasse mal. Je te le jure. Je préfère l'avoir._

« Il y a un problème, » dit Sherlock. « Et je ne veux pas que tu te rendes compte que j'ai raison. Tu dois partir.

\- D'accord, » répond John, devenant un peu perdu et cillant et il-faut-rester-calme, « Tu veux me dire…des choses que tu n'as pas réellement envie de me dire. Ça. N'est pas très logique, si ?

\- C'est cela précisément.

\- Parce qu'il y a un problème, prétends-tu.

\- Eh bien, au moins tu n'es pas sourd en plus d'être stupide.

\- Je pense qu'étant donné à quel point je suis stupide, tu devrais t'expliquer un peu plus.

\- Tu ne te rends absolument pas compte. » Murmure Sherlock.

Il secoue la tête. Ses lèvres sont assoiffées. Comment quelqu'un peut-il expliquer quelque chose lorsqu'il n'arrive même pas à respirer ? C'est trop en demander. Même si c'est à un sociopathe à haut niveau de fonctionnement qu'on le demande. Sherlock frappe son front de sa main – une fois, très fort, mais pas suffisamment fort pour alarmer John. Ca l'aide un peu.

« Je m'embrouille tellement. » Murmure-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quoi ça ressemble. Des faits tous alignés devant moi, et ne jamais savoir ce qui est bien. Chaque jour. As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée, dans ce monde qui est le tien, de combien il peut être impossible de faire ce qui est juste ? Est-ce que tu sais comment c'est lorsque tout est si vivide et si foutument détaillé que tu réalises soudainement que tout est devenu gris ? Je veux être…Je te veux. Près de moi. Pas comme mon travail, je ne peux pas détruire mon travail, je te veux…possédé. Oui. Et tout ce que je touche est disséqué et jeté après utilisation. Crois-tu que je veux que cela t'arrive ? Alors dégage de mon appartement. »

John réfléchit à tout cela. Il est surpris, c'est certain. Il regarde ailleurs. Sa langue touche nerveusement ses lèvres. Il commence à parler, s'arrête. Sherlock classifie chaque instant, les enregistre pour lorsque John ne sera pas là. Ce qui arrivera dans environ cinq secondes.

« Je peux t'aider, » dit John, avec désinvolture. Il se débarrasse de son manteau d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux t'aider. Je suis très doué pour savoir ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas. C'est une spécialité. Demande-moi quelque chose."

_C'est une très mauvaise idée. Tu n'es pas fait pour lui. Tu vas l'envelopper de plastique et le garder dans la cave. Dieu sait ce que tu vas faire. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça, tu l'aimes déjà et tu le connais depuis un mois. Fais-le partir._

_Tu es unique en ton genre, pourtant. Ne mérite-t-il pas un exemplaire unique ? Tu ne le blesserais pas, et ça serait peut-être même un acte charitable._

_Ce n'en est pas un,_  pense Sherlock alors même qu'il se noie.

« Il y a une tâche de champagne issue d'un mariage sur le plafond, et toute relation s'achève par une rupture ou par la mort, » observe-t-il.

« Tout cela est vrai. Et. Je me demande si ce n'est pas la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendue.

\- Tu prends ton café noir, sans crème ou sucre.

\- Comment est-ce que tu-

\- Je vais te détruire, tu sais.

\- Tu vas faire ce que l'armée afghane toute entière n'a pas réussi ? Je…mes félicitations. Tu es une merveille.

\- Tu réalises que tu dis ces choses à voix haute, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je réalise chaque mot. » John répond, dirigeant une main très stable vers la nuque de Sherlock.

« Oh, par le Ciel. Soyons tous les deux damnés. Embrasse-moi, » dit-il, désespéré.

Et John l'embrasse.

Et il n'y a aucun problème, vraiment. C'est mieux que cela. C'est une langue aimante, humide, chaude contre la sienne, sûre d'elle-même et déjà haletante, et il n'y a pas de problème.

Aucun problème.

_Pas de problème pas de problème pas de problème Dieu c'est mieux que ça c'est presque comme ne pas être seul que d'être avec lui. Tellement proche. Si proche que c'est être à un cheveu de ne plus être seul. Il est si ennuyeux, incroyablement banal à vrai dire, et puis il dit ou fait – il n'y a aucun problème. Il n'est pas comme tous les autres non plus. Mon cerveau est mille fois supérieur aux leurs, et son cœur aussi. Cela fait de lui l'antithèse de quelqu'un de banal. Il est unique, mais pas de la façon dont je le suis. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu créer quelqu'un comme lui sur cette Terre ? Ne le blesse pas, demande-lui toujours avant, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Essaie d'être comme lui. Moins gris. Plus coloré. Leur type de couleurs, pas le tien._

Sherlock devra juste faire un peu plus d'efforts. Et de toute façon, il a John maintenant pour lui dire ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas. N'est-ce pas ?

_Il semblerait que oui. Il semblerait définitivement que oui._

Quel avantage extraordinaire cela sera.


End file.
